Unicorn
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: A Tenipuri Special by yours truly for April Fools' Day! Enjoy!


TF FanFiction 1.11

Unicorn

-.- Ano... Gomen, ne, minna... I have a bit of writer's block at the moment, and so this project resulted in kind of a drabble of Tenipuri. Still, I do hope this brighten-up your day... brings a smile on your faces, in the least. Please grace me with your reviews and wisdom that I may provide you with better projects. I'll be under your guidance once more, minna! Enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: What should never be will never be, unless flying fluffy bears begins growing from velvet blue roses. ^_~

* * *

TF FanFiction 1.11  
Unicorn

[Darkness engulfed the entire venue, as a soothing melody alerted everyone the onset of the play.]

**Narrator:**  
A pleasant day to everyone who spared time off of their busy schedule to bear witness to this little presentation. Now, I bid everyone to please settle down, as we will now start the play.

[Fusses and scuffles went all around the place, louder than before, as people phased here and there, trying to find a seat.]

**Narrator:** (annoyed)  
As for those who doesn't understand proper English, I said... will every *toot*-in' one of you sit your *bleep* *bleep* *toot* asses, that we may *toot*-ing start this *bleep* *bleep* play, and soon go back to our *toot* *bleep*-ity *toot*-in' lives!

[All noise died down, save for a small child, who seemed lost and have stumbled onto the stage.]

[Spotlight suddenly zoned- in on the lone child, causing the kid to shockingly freeze in fear, like a cornered rat trapped by a sinister cat. Then onto the curtain drapes flashed the dominating silhouette of a man, accusingly pointing at the child.]

**Narrator:** (commanding echoes dominating the venue of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody)  
_=O I see a little silhouette-o of a man._  
_=O Scaramouche! Scaramouche! _  
_=O Will you do the Fandango?_

[Infiltrating special effect of thunder and lightning - courtesy of the booming speakers and prop lights - effectively making small being cower in fear, before darting-off crying and wetting his little pair of jeans]

**Random Child:** (Screaming in obvious fright, unconsciously continuing the narrators song)  
_~O Thunderbolt and lightning!_  
_~O Very, very frightening me!_  
_~O Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
_~O Gallileo, Gallileo,_  
_~O Gallileo-_

[The child's form soon disappeared with the engulfing darkness, as his crying voice faded completely before a toppling sound was barely heard.]

**Narrator:** (with triumphant voice concluded the episode)  
_=O Galileo! _  
_=O Figaro!_  
_=O Magnifico!_

[A stifled laughter escaped from the unseen speaker, before it calmly prompted everyone into schedule.]

**Narrator:**  
*Ahem* Now that the distraction had been taken care of, we can proceed to our featured presentation.

[Lights illuminated the stage, as the curtains drew up]

**Narrator:**  
Our story starts with this disoriented mob... A frenzy... A group of uncool nobodies - nobody, nobody, but not you! - clamoring towards the gates of a prestigious all-boys school. Da~amn! (a two-syllable damn at that) They look more like squirming women on a branded drop-down black-Friday bargain sale! Not that I care really... Anyways, let's get back to the scene... From the middle of the road, from the left, okay? Exits are on the right as entrances are on the left, gets? Okay, now let's get a move on, since we have already wasted so much time on useless ramblings. Where were we? Oh, right! A vehicle - not a limousine, but a 7-horse-drawn carriage, studded with gems - that shines like diamonds - pulled over the school gates, much to everyone's anticipation, and screeching shrieks - one could only imagine hearing from pig sties and pork butcheries.

[The crowd glared at the unseen but definitely located at the upper corner of the stage, when the smooth sound of the carriage's door was heard.]

**Narrator:** (sounding indifferent to the glares moments ago)  
Ah! There the descend the esteemed flowers of the academy!

[With the declaration, more squeals were heard, as the revelation of the princes were seen.]

**Narration:**  
The king, Atobe Keigo.  
The emperor, Sanada Genichirou.  
The demi-god, Yukimura Seiichi.  
And the Tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

[The four teens stood in confident poses, as the narrator babbled about their individual superb credentials and merits.]

**Narrator:**  
*blah* *blah* blah*  
*yaddah* *yaddah* *yaddah*  
They're your typical campus bishounen heart-throbs one would see in television series - rich, arrogant, but so da~amn hot and sexy~!

[The silver haired leader, Atobe, snapped his finger sharply, cueing the scuttling props-men into action:  
- 50 watts blinding flashers  
- gigantic fans in breeze  
- fluttering glitters and fresh rose petals  
Instantaneously enhancing the foursome's already celestial beauty, hair gliding entrancing with the wind, as they confidently catwalked their perfection towards the screaming crowd... Halting only a foot from the gate, they began tapping their feet in perfect timing to the musical number.]

***OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!***

[Their excellencies simultaneously swayed their hips in their distinctive personal sensuality, stomping their feet left and right, attune to the music.]

***EH~ SEXY LADY!***  
***OP-OP-OP-OP***  
***OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!***  
***GANGNAM STYLE!***  
***OP- OP-OP-OP***  
***OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!***  
***GANGNAM STYLE!***

[They rode their invisible stallions over the invisible red carpet amidst their adoring fans and admirers, causing most of them to experience the fainting spell and/or massive nosebleed.]

***EH~ SEXY LADY!***  
***OPPA GANGNAM STYLE***

**Narrator:** (in a bit of daze)  
The crowning bishounen finished their exhibition number they prompted every morning and afternoon, like some broken record the student body never gets tired of, earning them a lively round of decent cheers this time... (Thank god!) Then, they initiated the onset of classes, like some monumental ribbon-cutting, and proceeded inside, along with their entourage.

[Entire crowd entered the school building, unmindful of the poor janitor, who has to clean up the mess they left behind so early in the morning.]

**Narrator:**  
Oh, I almost forgot to mention, this play with only tackle one pair out of the four excellencies, lest this be a very long play, no?

**Atobe:**  
Ara? Only one? Then, ore-sama shall take the liberty of the lead role to awe everyone with ore-sama's beauty and prowess!

**Narrator:**  
No can do, Atobe. This time, you will have to take a back seat for now. Beside, everybody here already knows about your ve~ry open relationship with your boyfriend, Jiroh Akutagawa.

**Jiroh:**  
*Yawn* What was that? I definitely heard my name?

**Narrator:** (teasing)  
Oh, nothing you have to worry about, Jiroh. I just said Atobe got himself a lover...

**Jiroh:** (now wide awake and clinging surprise)  
Wha-what did he mean by that, Keigo? Are you cheating on me?

**Atobe:** (barely noticeable uneasiness)  
Ahn? No! Ore-sama just-

**Jiroh:** (on hypersensitivity mode and verging on tears, bug-eyed and all)  
*Waaahh!* Is it *hic* because I... I *hic* sleep most of the time? That's just too mean of you!

**Narrator:** (obviously amused)  
Now, we see the king evidently frantic in calming his crying boyfriend...

**Atobe:** (annoyed)  
KURUSAI, you blasted entity! This misunderstanding is all your fault!

**Jiroh:** (still crying and tightly holding onto Atobe)  
Y-you're not going to break-up with me, are you, Keigo?

**Atobe:** (draping an arm over Jiroh, trying hard to clear things up)  
What?! Where did that idea come from? First of all, ore-sama does have a lover, and that is you, Akutagawa.

**Jiroh:**  
But the narrator...

**Atobe:**  
Who cares what he says. Just ignore him!

**Narrator:**  
I'm still here, you know? And I can hear you every cursive word, damn brat!

**Atobe:** (ignorance is bliss and focused on his lover)  
Akutagawa, calm down and look at me...

[Jiroh wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes, bobbing his head in calming gesture, before finally gazing up to Atobe's face]

**Atobe:** (deep voice and affectionately)  
You can forget everything else in this entire universe, sleep in ore-sama's bed how ever long and whenever you want, but Ore-sama wants you to remember this: The magnificent Ore-sama will love you and only you, Akutagawa, forevermore.

**Jiroh:** (all wide-eyed in relief and fully rejuvenated)  
Honto, ne? Ooh~ I love you love you love you love you love you, too, very very very much, Keigo!

[Jiroh had practically glomped the king in ecstatic joy and had showered him with adoring kisses, unmindful of the spectacle they were causing in the middle of the hallway.]

**Narrator:** (abashed and quite irritated)  
Sheez! Kids these days are really liberated! Oi! Get a room already you two! Your smothering sweetness are attracting ants to my realm... Ouch! Curses and damnation! Stop biting me like I'm made of sugar or something you *bleep*-in ants!

[A soft chuckle was heard from the bluenette, whilst a very faint - almost indiscernible - smile grace his raven-haired boyfriend.]

**Narrator:**  
And don't think that I can't see what you two are doing over there... Sanada, stop groping Yukimura's sexy ass every second you get close to him!

[The emperor glared at the direction of the hovering voice, moving his hand away from his godly boyfriend's tushy, but immediately and possessively graced an arm over his shoulders.]

**Yukimura:** (icy gaze, while his voice betrayed only his amusement)  
You're a real killjoy, you know that, narrator? Spoiling and sucking out the fun in everything... You do realize that you already sound like some cranky menopausal woman, hmm?

**Narrator:**  
Wha-what did you say?!

**Yukimura:** (really enjoying tormenting the voice)  
I said, quit nagging like an old lady and say your thoughts to our faces... if you're no coward, that is.

**Narrator:**  
You dare call the almighty me a coward?!

**Sanada:** (whispering to his lover)  
Seiichi, I think that's quite enough for now.

**Yukimura:**  
But, Genichirou, I'm having so much fun right now. I was so bored in the hospital, and... and...

[Sanada sent his boyfriend an understanding but also a soft reprimanding gaze. As the narrator continued on his ranting in the background.]

**Sanada:** (stern face, but with cautious eyes)  
Don't overexert yourself.

**Yukimura:** (slightly shaking his head)  
*Sigh* If you're worried that I'm going to have another relapse, I'm not. I'm already in perfect condition. But fine, just this once, I'll heed your words.

**Sanada:** (relieved)  
Good.

**Yukimura:** (a suggestive smile perked his lips)  
You do understand the consequences of this imprudence, ne, my beloved Genichirou?

**Sanada:** (facial expression still in firm control, but a blush tinted his stern pallor)  
Yes, my lord. I shall make you experience a pleasure far exceeding all the sensuality derived from the bible of kama sutra.

**Yukimura:** (evident satisfaction glinted in his lapis lazulli's)  
I'll expect nothing but perfection from you.

**Narrator:**  
Hey, you brats! Stop ignoring me!

[The narrators rant went on angrily, reprimanding the youths of how arrogant, rude, and very undisciplined they were. He went on for who knows how long until such time that he actually took notice of his own negligence of the remaining excellency, and the creature resembling a white horse with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead beside him...]

**Narrator:**  
*deep breathe and calming nerves* Fuji, what is that creature beside you?

**Fuji:** (feigned hurt and childish innocence)  
Maa, how rude to call such beauty as something lame as 'creature.' It's a unicorn, if you must know.

[The unicorn neighs proudly, before scooting closer against the Tensai's touch.]

**Narrator:**  
I know it's a unicorn, Fuji... But what in blue blazer is a mythical entity doing in this scenario?

**Yukimura:**  
Interesting... If I remember correctly from ancient Greek mythology, unicorns are said to be the embodiment of purity and grace. As for being here... Well, I've read that these magnificent beings could only be captured by a virgin.

[Beside him, Sanada is seen with a firm nod of agreement. But the taller teen's eyes suspiciously widened upon understanding what Yukimura's words and the scenario before them implied.]

**Narrator:**  
We don't need a lecture here, Yukimura, we just like to know why that unicorn is here, and hovering... around... Fu... ji...

[Silence, then, filled the entire venue. Fuji remained indifferent to the confused gaze directed to him, serenely brushing the unicorn's mane, as he feeds it with Fuji Apples that had magically appeared from hammer-space.]

**Unanimous chorus from an unknown source:**  
O-oh~

**Atobe:** (finally able to recompose himself and Jiroh into proper decency, as the latter blissfully cuddled his lover)  
Seriously, Fuji, we need to get you laid!

[At the comment, Fuji faced Atobe. His eyes remained closed, but his smile twitched with a swirl of sarcasm(?) and tease.]

**Fuji:**  
Then find me a man who won't cower at my uniqueness, ne?

**Popping random ginger-headed nerd:**  
*Ahem* Eccentricity *ahem*

**Fuji:** (an irate twitch touched his smile)  
Someone who won't keel over my adoration...

**Popping random ginger-headed nerd:**  
*Ahem* Sadism *ahem*

**Fuji:** (a couple of nerves popped on his forehead)  
Someone who won't succumb to my wits...

**Popping random ginger-headed nerd:**  
*Ahem* Mentally-aggrevating challenges *ahem*

**Fuji:** (revealed his eyes, and piercingly glared at the disturbing nerd)  
Someone who won't disintegrate under my eclectic sapphires...

**Popping random ginger-headed nerd:**  
*Gulp* B-blackmails *Shivers into meekness*

**Fuji:** (deviously ominous aura emanating from his sharp but still very angelic form)  
A marblesque porcelain pillar of support with whom I would never lose interest in for the rest of my life.

**Popping random ginger-headed nerd:**  
I-impo... That's just impossi-

[Without having finished, a gigantic Fuji Apple is seen to have crush silent the mushroom-like anonymous nerd in a matter of seconds. When the scene zoomed-out, a very annoyed but still tantalizing blues evidently glinting with well-earned vengeance and a mischievous grin was seen on Fuji's visage.]

**Fuji:** (smiling in playful sharpness)  
And he would definitely be my perfect man, if he's gorgeously handsome and has a fit and well-toned physic. A very sexy intellect and deeply entrancing voice, would also be nice. Oh, and a seriousness so admirable as his regal unwavering determination. A strong presence and unparalleled justified confidence, would totally complete him.

**Atobe:** (looking at the sleeping lover in his arms)  
*Sigh* Gomen, Fuji, but the great Ore-sama is already taken, completely smitten by the lovely Akutagawa.

**Fuji:**  
Saa... As proud as always, aren't you, Atobe? But no, I don't mean you. Gomen for being blunt, but I was never nor will I ever be attracted to you. But you already knew that, ne?

[Atobe paled in shock - a heavy rock that spelled of dejection plunged over his head - of the Tensai's outright rejection, and could only bob his lips like a fish for lack of any retort.]

**Fuji:** (a genuine smile of triumphant mischief in place)  
Oh, and you don't have to worry, Yukimura... Though it is quite clear that you and I share a similar taste in men - looks, brains, personality, lifestyle, beliefs and foundations -, the emperor doesn't really suit me as fitting as you two. No offense intended, Sanada.

**Yukimura:** (cocked his head in amusement, but lapis lazuli's still as sharp as always)  
Then, I suppose I should thank you for reassuring me, ne? You definitely have my gratitude, Fuji, but I do wish for you to find yourself a lover very soon.

[Sanada evidently stiffened at the short but very meaningful conversation between his lover and the brunette, but managed to grant Fuji a curt nod, as his arms tightened around Yukimuras waist. His sternly frozen visage may not show it, but the raven-haired teen holds a deep fear from Fuji's unreadable unpredictability. And this realization caused an unnerving shiver to run down his system, calming only after Yukimura's smoothed over his hand.]

**Atobe:** (finally recovering from the shock)  
Anyways, finding anyone as awesome as ore-sama will be very much vain, Fuji. Nonetheless, ore-sama will do everything in his power to grant your wish of a worthy boyfriend.

**Fuji:** (amiably shaking his head)  
Saa... Thanks for the offer, Atobe, but I don't think that would be necessary... The last time you introduced me to someone, the flamboyant pervert shamelessly flounced himself over me. And I definitely don't want a repeat of such episode. We are clear on that, ne?

[Without really waiting for an answer, Fuji turned to the unicorn once more, whispering something to the unicorn... Something almost inaudible to his companion's.]

**Fuji:** (hush hush whisper, stroking the unicorns mane, and seeing it off)  
Gentle beauty, you should return to the mystic woods now, school is no safe ground for a being as pure as you.

[Atobe watched as the Tensai serenely bid the unicorn farewell... He was about to give a counter to Fuji's earlier statement, when another commanding voice interrupted their conversation.]

**Tezuka:** (sharp and reprimanding)  
Yudan sezu ni ikō! Dignified students shouldn't be loitering along the hallways. Everyone, please return to your respective rooms and proceed the day with no regrets.

**Hordes of students:**  
Hai~!

[The rest of the student body scuttled like bumble bees towards the own classrooms, leaving the foursome to face the stoic teen, who had now directed his attention to them.]

**Tezuka:**  
That goes to you, too, your excellencies. You four, as the student council, should have set the proper example for the student body to follow! Now, get on your feet and back to your official duties!

[With that said, the megane turned his back from the shocked group - not waiting for any reply nor accepting anything less that decent compliance - and regally sashayed himself away from the crowd.]

[Even with the Tensai's eyes closed, a keen insight could deduce how his gaze lingered on the retreating figure's hot well-rounded ass... That and the way, he had subtly licked and bit his bottom lip to suppress his urges from giving himself away.]

**Atobe:** (obviously irked at being caught off-guard against Tezuka)  
Oi, you damned narrator! Isn't it your job to warned us that the president of the discipline committee was crossing path with ore-sama at that insignificant instant!

**Narrator:**  
*Yawns* What was that, brat?

**Atobe:** (threateningly serious)  
What kind of narrator sleeps on the job?! Ore-sama will see to it that you be replaced with a more efficient narrator, should you keep-up that lousy attitude of yours!

**Narrator**: (mocking)  
Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn! Beside, you wouldn't stand a chance against a deus ex, like me, Atobe! *Pbrrrt!*

**Atobe:** (renewed confidence)  
We'll just see about that! Kabaji, knock some sense to that worthless narrator!

**Kabaji:**  
Usu!

[There came a momentary silence after the huge teen disappeared from the stage... Disturbingly dinning silence... Until shocking scream donated the halls!]

**Narrator:** (frantic)  
**WAAAHH! **  
***RIIIIPP!***  
**NOOO, PLEASE! **  
***THUD!* *WHAM!***  
**YAARGH!**  
***KABLAG-KABLAG-KABOOM!***  
**STOP! **  
**ACK-GRURGLE!**  
***WHAPACK!***  
**I SURRENDER! I'LL DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT!**  
**JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING MY MINT FLUFFY BABY ANIMALANDIA COLLECTION!**

[Hearing the accomplishment of his plan, Atobe snapped his finger triumphantly, signaling Kabaji that his job had ended.]

**Atobe:** (smugly smirking)  
Glad we understand each other! See? That wasn't so hard now was it? You should be awed by ore-sama's generosity of not firing you right this instant.

**Narrator:** (murmur)  
... Damn rich spoiled brats!

**Atobe:**  
What was that, baka-narrator?

**Narrator:**  
Oh... uhm... No-nothing...

**Atobe:**  
Whatever, narrator, you're such a loser!

**Narrator:**  
Wha-what? I... You... Argh!

**Atobe:**  
Got something to say, ingrate?

**Narrator:** (very plastic stewardship)  
*Deep calming breaths* No, your highness...

**Atobe:**  
Good! Now where were we? Ah! That reminds ore-sama... Ore-sama wants you, Fuji, to make that disciplinarian officer submit to ore-sama's authority.

**Fuji:**  
And why do I have to do that, Atobe?

**Atobe:**  
Because ore-sama want his domination to be totalitarian, and that means total control and power over the entire student body.

**Fuji:**  
I already know that much, Atobe. What I'm asking you is why must the task be done by yours truly?

**Atobe:**  
Because...

[Atobe merely smirked, stood up - toppling Jiroh with the sudden jerk, though the orange-head was in such deep hibernation, he remained asleep even after hitting his head onto the wall - and snapped sharply. This cued the props-men to pull out an impromptu man-made stage, complete with bright futuristic flash, electrifying and loud minus-one recording (You're the Best Around by Joe Esposito) , and magically appearing/disappearing microphone out of the hammer-space.]

**Atobe:**  
_=0 You're the best!_  
_=0 Around!_  
_=0 Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_  
_=0 You're the Best!_  
_=0 Around!_  
_=0 Nothing's gonna ever keep you down!_  
_=0 You're the Best!_  
_=0 Around!_  
_=0 Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own!_  
_=0 Oh ye~eahh!_

[Anonymous claps, whistles, and cheering were heard all around from everywhere and nowhere after Atobe finished his grandiose musical number. As the king jumped off the stage and towards the group, the props-men immediately pulled the stage away somewhere unknown. This performance, however, only elicited an unsatisfied raised eyebrow from Fuji.]

**Atobe**: (arms akimbo, unperturbed by the Tensai's ignorance of his effort, explained in plain speech)  
Ore-sama is confident that you are fully capable of subduing anyone to do your every whim and bidding, though should it be necessary, your blackmailing skills do come very handy.

**Fuji:** (rolled his eyes behind close lids)  
Tell me something I don't already know, Atobe. I'm not your messenger nor am I your personal secretary (that's Jiroh's job), so why can't you just ask your "Instant Henchmen" to do this?

[Before the king could even answer, the narrator have effectively diverted the scene and inserted a sponsored ad intermission.]

**Narrator:** (as emotionlessly robotic as possible)  
We interrupt your viewing pleasure with a short advertisement from our generous sponsor, "Impact2"

********  
NEW and IMPROVED INSTANT HENCHMEN from  
IMPACT2  
Especially designed for the Overlords on-the-go!

In times when LOYAL and CAPABLE AIDES are so hard find, this REVOLUTIONARY PRODUCT is the QUICKEST and EASIEST SOLUTION for the WORLD-DOMINATING GENIUSES on-the-go.

Having the perfect henchmen is now made very easy:

1. Simply empty the contents of the pack into hot or simmering water. Stir and wait for 2-3 minutes.

2. Poof! You now have a brand new mindlessly obedient henchmen.  
*no personality/individuality imbedded

3. Upon death, Instant Henchmen immediately vaporized within a minty fresh scent!  
*also available in berry medley and citrus burst scents

^_~ No Mess  
^_~ No Body Count  
^_~ No Time-consuming Clean-ups  
^_~ Environment-friendly  
^_~ FDA Approved

All these benefits for only $XXXX!

CALL 1-800-HENCHMEN TO ORDER YOUR OWN INSTANT HENCHMEN NOW!

BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE!

If you order now, you get another box of Instant Henchmen for ABSOLUTELY FREE! That's TWO BOXES for the price of ONE!

WOW! WHAT AN OFFER!

So what are you waiting for?  
CALL NOW!

[After the intermission ended, the scene immediately returned the excellencies currently engaged in a mini tea party. But upon realizing that the spotlight had returned to them, they instantly scuttled to their last position.]

**Fuji:** (resumed annoyance)  
As I was saying before I was interrupted, why don't you just ask your "Instant Henchmen" to do this?

**Atobe:**  
Oh, come on, Fuji, stop being such a prima-donna!

**Fuji:** (a frown made an elusive appearance)  
I'm not being a prima-donna! Now, you're just being rude, Atobe!

**Atobe:** (ignoring the Tensai's brief comment)  
By ore-sama's brilliant insight, ore-sama had easily spotted how you looked at Tezuka's hot uptight ass moments ago. And don't you dare deny it, as ore-sama have very reliable witnesses here.

**Fuji:** (in perfectly believable defiance)  
Well, must have been your lust-filled imagination, Atobe. I mean, why would 'I' be looking at Tezuka's oh~ so sexy~ ass, ne?

**Atobe:** (eyed Fuji smugly)  
'Cause you're the "pathetic guy" in this play, Fuji.

**Fuji:** (shocked and displeased with the accusation)  
Wha- H-how dare you call me, the Tensai, pathetic, you... you, monkey king?!

**Atobe:** (remaining unaffected by the nickname, but merely raise an eyebrow in expression)  
Ara? You seem to have misinterpreted ore-sama's words. *Snap!* Narrator explain!

**Narrator:**  
*Sigh* You see in every love story of four leading men, there's always the arrogant and narcisstic lead, needless to say that's Atobe Keigo's part; the sensible realist, filled-in by Sanada Genichirou; the gentle romantic, graced by Yukimura Seiichi... And this leaves you, Fuji Syuusuke, with the role of the perfectly ideal guy, who's burdened with unrequited love and is always just going to be the ever loyal friend to the opposite lead (usually the girl)... or more commonly known as the "pathetic guy."

**Fuji:**  
And by opposite lead, I presume you meant Jiroh? Sure, I liked hanging out with him, but surely you'd know that I've never taken an interest in him the way you do, Atobe. We're never in and never going to be in a love triangle, ever, especially not with Jiroh... maybe with Tez-... No! I- we're never in a love triangle, period!

**Atobe:** (a knowing laugh escaped his lips, as he pulled Jiroh's sleeping form into his arms)  
Your ardent denial simply express more reason to say you're, indeed, the "pathetic guy." Always the friend, never the lover.

**Yukimura:** (an amused mirth ignited in his deep azures)  
Hmm... I see your logic, Atobe.

**Fuji:**  
*Groans and face-palms* Not you, too, Yukimura...

**Yukimura:** (smiles softly, placing a hand over Fuji's tensed shoulder)  
Now, now, don't be too upset, Fuji. I mean, look at it this way: Tezuka does fit your criteria and requirements of your ideal boyfriend, ne? Besides, Genichirou here and that guy are too similar and does get along pretty well... set aside their firm determination and stubborn competitiveness.

[The emperor steadily stood by his boyfriend, nodding his agreement to his truthful - albeit tinted with playful accusation - words, whilst the king silently watched and listened to Yukimura's persuasion, which is far more convincing than that of Atobe's attempt.]

**Sanada:** (tugged gently on his lover's waist)  
Seiichi, we need to get going, before the bell rings.

**Yukimura:**  
Ah, yes, Genichirou, but allow me a few more seconds.

**Fuji**: (stomps his foot like a child throwing tantrums, and crossed his arms over his chest, a cute pout apparent on his youthful face)  
No fair! You guys gang-in on me, then you two go running off and leaving me alone with this unreasonable prude! Well, Jiroh's still here... But still!

**Yukimura:**  
Just give it a chance, ne? Who knows, Tezuka might just be the one to claim your heart, Fuji.

**Fuji:** (whined in a manner no one can ever refuse... well, except for those that can really read trough him)  
But, Yuki~ I really don't wanna go~!

**Yukimura:** (effortfully controlling himself into firm resolve, and smiled purposefully at his friend)  
Please give it some more thought, Fuji...

**Atobe:** (shook his head for all to see)  
*Sigh* Seriously, the great ore-sama doesn't understand what you two see attractive in those eerily silent, boring, and expressionless blockheads of handsomeness.

[The king's ignoramus comment had unsuspectingly aroused a deep grudge from his almost calming companion's.]

**Fuji and Yukimura:** (with eyes glinting in scalding fury, a devious smile, and a darkening countenance]  
Care to repeat that commentary, Atobe?

[Sanada stood motionless, thought his stance clearly indicated his urge to release his Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai at the very peak of his Muga no Kiyochi state on Atobe... When a HUMONGOUS BOOT came soaring towards Atobe, sending him to the stratosphere in one unimaginable swift swoop... Needless to say, the sudden jerk woke Jiroh up and was soon running after the quickly diminishing form of his lover.]

**Sanada:** (stunned)  
What... was... that...?

**Narrator:** (obviously and totally relived)  
WOOOOAAAHHOOO! That felt so da~amn good! That rich spoiled brat's really getting on my nerves! So obnoxious to even dare hurt my dear precious, precious little plushy-wushies~! I felt so... like I could just tie him up - bondage, if I must - and give him a hell of spanking! Oh yeah, DEUS EX RULES!

[The trio blinked... O.O ... Blank faces were plastered on their countenance...]

[Props-men wearing tight green spandex over the 'green screen' rolled rows of "I'm-happy-please" faces on computerized pink floras behind the teens, clearly expressing mischievous account of the narrator.]

**Narrator:**  
Now moving on with the story... And so, Fuji finally decided to go and negotiate with Tezuka.

**Fuji:** (instantly awaken from his stunned state)  
Hey! I haven't decided to do that! And you might, as well, know that I definitely don't want to nor do I have any intention to go to that... that guy!

**Yukimura:** (trying to reason again)  
Fuji...

**Narrator:** (nonchalance)  
Oh, is that so? Since I'm feeling very generous here, I'll be giving you a choice, Fuji. Would you rather go to that *bleep* *toot*-ing office with your own feet, or would you rather I hand-pick - and I mean that literally - your lithe form up and forcibly swing you over there? Your choice, really.

[An evident shrugging of shoulders could clearly be pictured from the indifference in the narrator's statement.]

**Fuji**: (unreadable blank smile, though his pallor paled a nano-bit)

**Sanada:** (sagely advices)  
Better go with your pride and dignity intact.

**Yukimura**: (with motherly smile and prodding)  
I would have to agree with Genichirou on this. Just give yourself a chance for your own happiness, ne, Fuji?

**Fuji:** (still unreadable smile, but regained his sanity)

**Narrator:** (tapping second loudly from the speakers)  
Sooo...? What now?

**Fuji:** (reluctantly surrendered)  
*Sigh* Fine, I'll go.  
(Muttering) Just wait until I get blackmailing materials on you, then you'll see just who exactly it is you're messing with.

[The ace pair clearly heard the Tensai's muttering but decided against intervening, understanding well that Fuji would be needing the stress-reliever.]

**Yukimura:**  
Well, we'll be going ahead, Fuji. Ganbatte! Ja ne~

**Sanada:**  
Ja.

[The ace pair exits the stage, leaving the lone Tensai on his dreaded task.]

**Narrator:**  
Good! Now we can finally stop dilly-dallying, wasting air-time on worthless ranting and trivialities, and get this wrecked excuse of a play rolling. Okay, so... *Aherm* And so, Fuji threaded towards the disciplinary office to negotiate with Tezuka.

[A wide devilish grin was seen on Fuji's face, his mind wildly concocting his flawless revenge on the narrator, as walked towards the said office in excruciating slow phase. And upon reaching the door, he just stood there motionlessly, vexingly stretching the narrator's patience.]

**Narrator:** (exhaustedly annoyed)  
Knock on the door already! Sheez!

**Fuji:** (teasing, but verging on challenging)  
Oh~ I was waiting for your cue, Mr. Narrator, sir~

**Narrator:**  
Whatever! Just knock on that door, Fuji!

**Fuji:** (regained his childish persona)  
Hai~ hai~ no need to get your pants on fire.

*knock* *knock*

[There was no answer from within the office, but with such close proximity Fuji had with the door, he could hear a faint familiar song from the other side... And so the Tensai knocked a couple more audible taps onto the door, but there still came no response. Fuji, then, pressed his ear onto the door to listen to any indication of the occupant's presence inside... There was no other sound than that of the familiar melody.]

**Fuji:**  
No answer? Okay, then, I'm off-

**Narrator**: (still not giving up his authority)  
*Sigh* After receiving no reply from within the office, curiosity got the better of the Tensai, and he silently peeked inside.

**Fuji:** (clearly surprised of what being asked of him)  
Ehh?!

**Narrator:**  
Just do as I say! Dagnabit!

**Fuji:** (a minuscule frown crept on his face, and aped the Scrooge)  
Bah! Humbug!

[Fuji opened the door as told, and was welcomed by a barely-lit dark room, enchanted by symphonic silence. Nonetheless, he proceeded into the darkness and shut the door quietly behind him.]

[Props-men cued to up the music's volume for the audience to hear.]

[Fuji stood still, letting the the room's atmosphere sink into him, as his eyes fully adjusted and finally spotted Tezuka.]

[Tezuka sat onto a swivel managerial chair... Serenely asleep(?), with an expression void of stoic seriousness but peacefulness...]

_~{O I hear the ticking of the clock_  
_~{O I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

[The Tensai leaned lightly against the door, musing at his luck on witnessing such unguarded(?) from the usually uptight Buchou. Then, without even realizing it, genuine smile slowly conquered Fuji's visage.]

_~{O I wonder where you are tonight_  
_~{O No answer on the telephone_

[The ambiance was indeed penetrating Fuji's senses... softening his defiant resolve... making him fall deeper into the feeling he desperately denied moment ago.]

_~{O And the night goes by so very slow_  
_~{O Oh~ I hope that it won't end though_  
_~{O Alone_

[The Tensai knew his hands were trembling... the reason unclear... but the innate desire to utilize the opportunity is very tempting...]

_~{O 'Till now I always got by on my own_  
_~{O I never really cared until I met you_

[Fuji could no longer resist the seduction, and immediately pulled out... his HANDY-DANDY CAMERA!]

_~{O And now it chills me to the bone_

[The feeling inside the Tensai was overwhelming! It was like finding the most perfect subject - Fuji's very own ideal muse -, whom no one else can ever replace... At that moment, Fuji knew he just had to preserve the sacred scene before him, and began clicking to his heart's content at every distance and angle possible, like some crazed paparazzi!]

_~{O How do I get you alone?_  
_~{O How do I get you alone?_

[But it wasn't enough... Fuji knew that the pictures he captured - no matter how beautiful - just wasn't enough to calm the rave within himself. With bits of reluctance and disappointment, he once again hid his precious camera... And focused on the eminence under his watchful gaze...]

_~{O You don't know how long I have wanted_  
_~{O To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh~_

[Tezuka is truly a prince charming beyond any comparison... his physique, healthy, perfectly fit (and surely very sexy)... His hair, a beautiful tousled mess of golden-brown... Skin, soft but firmly smooth, that exudes living warmth... His visage fascinates of encompassing regality and confidence...]

_~{O You don't know how long I have waited_  
_~{O And I was going to tell you tonight_

[And those brilliant ember orbs, currently hidden beneath cherub's sleeping lids, strongly pierce of dreams, determination and perseverance... Tezuka would indeed, perfectly complete and compliment the Tensai, as Yukimura suggested... If only he knew the megane's heart...]

_~{O But the secret is still my own_  
_~{O And my love for you is still unknown_  
_~{O Alone_

[Fuji gently tuck away a stray hair from Tezuka' face, savoring the almost inexistent moment his fingers glazed over the disciplinarian's cheek.]

**Fuji:** (chuckled very softly, and once again noticing the rooms ambiance and the song playing)  
You're so gay, Tezuka, and you don't even like boys~

_~{O 'Till now I always got by on my own_  
_~{O I never really cared until I met you_

[The Buchou's well-defined eyebrows twitch, signaling his awakening, causing Fuji to instantly retract his hand. He was, that is before Tezuka's hand firmly caught his hand, and those entrancing golden orbs locked with the Tensai's own cerulean orbs.]

_~{O And now it chills me to the bone_

[Fuji was definitely no coward, nor was he someone to back away from a challenge! But at that instant, he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else than where he really is... or just disappear, if he could... The megane's fierce embers clearly tell Fuji, he had heard that little comment he made seconds before... It was uncharacteristic of him, but he was afraid of how Tezuka would respond...]

_~{O How do I get you alone?_  
_~{O How do I get you alone?_

[Fuji's face froze a well-rehearsed smile, though his eyes shards with rising wall of facade, against Tezuka's straight-forward gaze and stoic expression.]

**Tezuka:** (in all possible seriousness)  
I am gay, Fuji, and I'm proud to be one.

**Fuji:** (stuttered, unsure if he just misheard)  
... Proud? ... You?

**Tezuka:** (pulled Fuji's hand, causing the Tensai's face to lean closer to his own; his voice low but hinted with his own version of flirting.)  
Ah. 'Cause, baby, I was born this way~

[Tezuka pulled the still surprised Fuji with precise force and gentleness, so that the latter just found himself cradled on his lap. Just as the Tensai mustered the confidence to look up, he saw the megane slowly - but with his golden orbs exuding with sureness and overflowing affection - and began advancing without as much as a warning... Capturing the Tensai's soft... moist... sweet... hot lips with his own.]

**Fuji:** (moans into the tingling sensuality, as their mutual love sinks completely into his system)  
Mm- Te...nn-zuka-ah~

[Fuji lightly struggled against the megane - to put up a little challenge, he guessed(?) - but realized his futile attempts, considering the fact that he actually enjoys the feeling of having Tezuka's lips and tongue in his own - and allowed himself to be swayed and drowned into the drugging sensation. Besides, who could dare argue with, less resist, the fact that Tezuka is the best kisser there is~]

**Narrator**: (frantic)  
Hey! Quit it, you two! That's not part of the script! ... Well, technically, it is... but much, MUCH later, so can you 'please' save it until then?

**Tezuka:** (stoic as ever)  
I see no point in delaying what is inevitable.

**Narrator:**  
Yes, that's logical, but-

**Fuji:** (mild sadism)  
Just look at it this way, ne? Were simply helping you make-up for all the wasted air-time by removing all the humdrum of the getting-to-know-you and dating stage, more so the so-predictably passé dramas in the 'script.'

**Narrator:** (quite absent-minded, no?)  
Oh, thank y-... I mean, NO! Argh! This is totally ruining the plotline!

**Inui:** (appeared out-of-the-blue)  
Well, I predicted that their is an 87% chance of this happening, taking in full consideration how you practically forced their meeting.

**Yanagi:** (poping undetectedly beside Inui)  
That being said, the probability of entirely going off-track from here onwards is now raised to 98%.

**Narrator:** (shoving dumbfounded by the unexpected appearance, but quickly retorted)  
You two are supposed to be the scriptwriters of this ridiculous excuse of a play, aren't you guys even he least bit affected - more so, offended - by their blatant disregard of your measly efforts?!

**Yanagi:** (voice remained indifferent, but his half-lidded eyes told of irk)  
Well, yes, but that's understandable. Based on the perfect pair's unparalleled skills, innate talents, immeasurable capabilities, and overall uncanny unpredictability...

*tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik- DING!*

[Appears an a big freshly-baked apple pie between the two data master/scriptwriters.]

**Inui:** (slightly raised his glasses aglint)  
As everyone can see from this scrumptious freshly-baked apple pie, the chance of following the script by heart is only 2%.

[Then, Inui ate the said part of the pie chart, obviously enjoying the warm piece of sweetness.]

**Yanagi:**  
The chance of them ad-libbing most parts of the script is 3%.

[Yanagi lifted the portion pointed, and neatly consumed the pie like a cute little hamster and his sunflower seed.]

**Inui:**  
The chance of the Tezuka and Fuji giving even a minuscule hint that a script is being followed, 5%.

[Inui reached for the mentioned portion, and finished it with an almost inaudible *ahm-nyam-nyam-mm~* and crust crumble remaining on his face.]

**Yanagi:**  
And, finally, the chance that the perfect pair would actually be writing their own story, unyielding to any preemptive script...

**Inui:**  
90%. (hand reaching for the said portion, only to find it missing) Oh? Where's the-?

[A faint sound of kissing... moans in-between chews... ruffling clothes alerted the data masters where the apple pies' remains went...]

**Fuji:** (with childish innocence)  
Saa... Ne, Tezuka, am I right to assume that we are officially a couple now?

**Tezuka:** (licking-off a stray cinnamon sauce from Fuji's lips)  
Hn. We are, love. (Quick soft chaste kiss) Call me Kunimitsu, Syuusuke.

**Fuji:** (with sparking cosmic blues and very wide genuine smile)  
Aishteru, Kunimitsu~

**Tezuka:** (smiled the most mesmerizing smile the Tensai had ever seen, though only Fuji could actually see this smile, because this is a very special smile reserved only for him)  
Aishteru, Syuusuke~

[When and how the perfect pair had obtained the sweet pastry undetected and in such short span was beyond the data masters' comprehension, and decided better than intrude into the intimate moment, as the couple resumed kissing. But a clear knowing smile are evident on their bright faces - even after a couple of neon tennis balls playfully hit both their heads.]

[After the statistics were revealed, the narrator went totally silent... Too slow, or simply too dumb to consider the too evident data implication.]

**Narrator:**  
Blasted percentages! Who needs them?! Just- Just get off my stage you bumbling... math... nerds... ?!

[The data masters had disappeared the instant they finished presenting their data - jolting on and of the set like spurting mushroom - without being detected by the narrator. Of course, the main characters, who are still very much into their deeply passionate French kiss, have full knowledge of their scriptwriters' tendencies, and were inwardly amused by the narrator's slow-wittendess.]

**Narrator:**  
*Toot* *toot*-ing *bleep* rude kids, walking out when someone still *bleep*-ing talking to them! Really disappointing! Fuji! Tezuka! Didn't I already told you damn horny rascals to stop publicly making-out!

**Fuji:** (venomously icy glares of blues glared at the speaker, as his smile graced provokingly)  
Make us, baka-tachi!

**Narrator:** (obviously filled with fear, but still tried to put-up a strong front)  
A- are you challenging me?! Oh, you really... *gulp*... re-really don't want t-to-to make me a-angry. I'm telling you now... you... you wouldn't like it when I get really cranky!

**Fuji:** (cute childish mockery)  
Ooh~! I'm so scwawed (scared), hold me cwoser (closer), Mitsu~

**Tezuka:** (obliged to Fuji's whim, but faced and voice remained dead-pan serious)  
Try us, then. But you should know by now how tenaciously stubborn and determined we are, especially now that we finally found each other.

**Narrator**: (surprised at the disciplinarian's disregard to the rules)  
You- Aren't you supposed to be in the upright and proper side, Tezuka?! Why the hell are you siding with this inappropriate conduct?!

**Tezuka:** (matter-of-factly)  
Simple. Because I love Syuusuke, and would defy all rule to please him.

[Fuji's azures glinted surprise, then adorably snuggled closer into Tezuka's warm embrace.]

**Narrator:**  
But that's totally being irrational! We have a script to follow here, people!

**Tezuka:** (growing tired and annoyed)  
In case you have forgotten, narrator, let me remind you once again... **THIS IS OUR STORY, SYUUSUKE'S AND MINE**; thusly, we do everything our own way. And you, as the narrator, simply narrate - **NOT ORDER** - what we do.

**Narrator:** (flabbergasted at the megane's response, at loss on what to say)  
I think you are really losing your nuggets, Tezuka! Aren't you just being submissive to that devious Tenshi?!

**Tezuka:** (sternly corrected)  
**It's compromise, not submission.**

**Fuji:**  
And what we have between us, you can never EVER understand nor hinder, because... (smiled in confident cheshire grin)** THAT'S LOVE, BITCH!**

[A well-timed instant "high-five" with Tezuka ensued after the statement of finality. ^_~]

**Narrator:**  
**AAARRRGGHHHH! FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! I'M OUT OF HERE!**

*BAM-BAM-BAM-STOMP-STOMP-BAM!*

**Tezuka:** (straining to here the fainting stomps from the speakers)  
He lost his fuse.

**Fuji:** (chuckle)  
We won!

**Tezuka:** (smiles)  
Ah.

**Fuji:** (looks at his lover pleased, and suggestively)  
I didn't know you could smile like that, Ku~ni~mi~tsu~

**Tezuka:** (coughed bashfully)  
Let's keep this between us, Syuusuke.

**Fuji:** (bright genuine smile)  
Saa... Anything for you, love~

[The perfect couple snuggled blissfully, their lingering gazes telephatically communicating their feelings for each other, not noting(?) the uninvited stalker...]

**Inui:** (with hand-held videocam)  
You're so naive, Tezuka.

[Just as the data player was contently snickering at his newly obtained data, a gigantic neon tennis ball came torpedoing towards him, effectively knocking all senses off of him, as well as, demolishing the handy videocam and whatever evidence or remains of it there was.]

**Fuji:** (suggestively lacing his arms around Tezuka's neck)  
I can't wait for the night to come, Mitsu. I'm sure it will be **LEGEN- wait for it -DARY!**

[Another well-fitting thunderclap between Fuji and Tezuka ensued after the Tensai's compliment of his Buchou's awesomeness.]

**Tezuka:** (snaked his arms around Fuji's sexy waist, pulling him pressingly close enough to feel his huge hard-on)  
Hn. I won't disappoint.

**Fuji:** (evidently satisfied, showering his lover's face with feather-like butterfly kisses)  
You never will.

[The perfect couple once again descend into the whirlwind of hot passionate lip-lock, moaning ecstatically within the arousing engagement. Their hands consciously or unconsciously rummaged through each other's godly-chiseled physique, ignorant of how dissolved their appearance had become. It was like nothing else mattered to them but each other... The sensually-arousing kiss definitely felt like the stairway to heaven, but soon - due to lack of air - timid reality clicked in.]

**Fuji:** (breathless but a glowing smile is clearly visible)  
Let's go, ne, Mitsu~

**Tezuka:** (with faint blush, but managing to be rational)  
But, class-

**Fuji:** (chuckles, as he stood up lightly tugging his lover's arm)  
Silly dear love~ class had already ended.

**Tezuka:** (blinked, once, twice... O-O)  
I've... cut... classes...? M-my perfect record...

**Fuji:** (stifling his bubbling laughter)  
Don't worry about it too much, koibito.

**Tezuka:** (O-O... waiting for further explanaition)

**Fuji:** (smiles reassurigly)  
Saa... since we've taken-off most parts of the script, it was determined as a form of time lapse... School, classes, clubs, and other responsibilities were taken care of by our well-trained stunt doubles... (a quirk of mischief, then, claimed his lips) But, I think they should keep the "Photoshop Lens" on next time, ne?

[After the Tensai's line, all motion and sound froze... Then, some random person with big round swirly glassed, wearing a graduation cap and a lab coat, and carrying a lecturer's stick appeared at the lower corner of the stage.]

**Unnamed scholar:** (trying to appear engaging but smart, at the same time)  
Welcome to our WORD-OF-THE-DAY portion of the show, where we explain those special terminologies and field jargons used in the show~! *o*

Our word-of-the-day is... "Photoshop Lens."

*clap-clap-clap*

As you all know, it is inevitable that professional and even amateur artists would require a stunt double. These unrecognized stunt double usually resembles the real actors in one form or another, and are called to fill-in the role of the real actors when necessary. These talented men and women, are highly skilled and commended for their capabilities, though the same praises couldn't always be said to their physical appearances. -_-"

This is where the "Photoshop Lens" come very handy! *o*

These "Photoshop Lenses" are used to clean, fix, smoothen-out, and beautify all defects. This innovative tool helps greatly in editing or replacing the omitted defect with more appropriate and acceptable images.

Here's an example of how the "Photoshop Lens" work.

"Photoshop Lens" ON  
[Shows two gorgeously sexy and very 'hard' bishounens making hot passionate love over a royal bed~]

*Loving squeals~*  
*Lively cheers and whistles~*  
*Burning blushes and dreamy fainting spells~*

"Photoshop Lens" OFF  
[Shows two big fluffy bears mounted over a king-sized bed, scrumptiously fighting over a chicken.]

*Eeek!*  
*Gorey Mess!*  
*Poor Chicken!*

"Photoshop Lens" ON  
[Shows the frontal view of the two gorgeously sexy men engaging in sexually arousing anal activity, moaning in loud vigorous ecstacy, as they totally rocked each other's world~]

*More adoring squeals~*  
*More ecstatic cheers and whistles~*  
*More falsetto-ringing gushes and nose-bleed-accompanied fainting spells~*

"Photoshop Lens" OFF  
[Shows the two bear madly wrestling over the splattered-crimson bed, growling fiercely, as they drove for the last piece of fresh meat.]

*(fearful) Kyaaah!*  
*Isn't that animal cruelty?! Should we call PETA?*  
*AAAHH! MY EYES, IT BURNS!*

"Photoshop Lens" ON  
[Shows the two gorgeous sexy men mind-blowingly hammering and riding each other in euphoric passion, loudly expressing - proclaiming - their undying love for each other~]

*More ear-numbing screams and squeals*  
*More fuduyoshi crazed madness*  
*More big googly dreamy eyes and melting sigh of desire*

And that's the wonderful innovation called "Photoshop Lens"! Giving you viewers all the magnificent wonders and gorgeousness of your favorite bishounens with just a flick of a switch! ^_~

So, that it for our WORD-OF-THE-DAY portion of the show. Until next time~!

And now, back to the show! *o*

**Fuji:** (slightly revealed his mischievously playful sapphires)  
So~? Ready to go, Mitsu~?

[Understanding the consequences of their actions - fight with the obnoxious narrator - Tezuka couldn't help but blink once more to regain clarity.]

**Tezuka:** (nodded)  
Ah. Where are we going, Syuusuke?

**Fuji:** (already running, pulling his boyfriend along with his phase, then turn to face Tezuka gleefully)  
To the sunset~!

[The scene suddenly shifted entirely in an instant! The perfect couple found themselves on an EXOTIC WHITE-SANDED BEACH, under the warm cooler of the ROMANTIC SUNSET... Clad in nothing else but their BARELY-CONCEALING-ANYTHING-BRIEF/BIKINI-TYPE SWIMWEAR~!] ^_~

[Props-men cue the music of "Alway" by Erasures]

**Tezuka:** (relaxed his voice despite unexplainable eventual change, and looked affectionately at the angel within his arms)  
_~{O Open your eyes_  
_~{O I see _  
_~{O Your eyes are open _  
_~{O Wear no disguise for me _  
_~{O Come into the open_

**Fuji:** (obligingly revealed his stunning sapphires, and hummed his hopeful delight)  
_~{O When it's cold outside _  
_~{O Am I here in vain? _  
_~{O Hold on to the night _  
_~{O There will be no shame_

[The couple gazed lovingly at each other, before the Tensai playhouse fled from Tezuka's embrace, running but beckoning the latter for a chase - A VERY SLOW-MOTIONED CHASE ON A CLASSIC ROMANTIC BEACH SCENE~ The background suddenly glowed in passion pink, as Narwhales and Dolphine, began 'swim-jumping' in the sea, and Unicorns rainbowed in the glittering magical sky!] ^_~

_={O Always _  
_={O I wanna be with you _  
_={O And make believe with you _  
_={O And live in harmony, harmony _  
_={O Oh, love~_

[Tezuka almost caught Fuji, but Fuji slow-motioned agility helped him remain evasive to the former. The perfect couple went on enjoying the game... as well as, the AMOROUS ATMOSPHERE and AROUSING AMBIANCE of their very slow-phased chase~] ^_~

**Fuji:** (sang alluringly, as he ran from the megane, while his entirety was facing Tezuka's advancing form)  
_~{O Melting the ice for me _  
_~{O Jump into the ocean _  
_~{O Hold back the tide _  
_~{O I see _  
_~{O Your love in motion_

**Tezuka:** (self-control waning against his insatiable desires, he speed-up towards the Tensai)  
_~{O When it's cold outside _  
_~{O Am I here in vain? _  
_~{O Hold on to the night _  
_~{O There will be no shame_

[FUJI EPICALLY TRIPPED, WITH TEZUKA STOICALLY SOON TUMBLING AFTER HIM! AND THE LOVERS WENT ROLLING MA-"JESTCALLY" ON THE HOT GLISTENING SAND WITHIN EACH OTHER'S ARMS! JUST EPIC!] ^_~

_={O Always _  
_={O I wanna be with you _  
_={O And make believe with you _  
_={O And live in harmony, harmony _  
_={O Oh, love~_

[THE HEAT EMANATING FROM BOTH THEIR BODIES PRODDED THEM FOR YET ANOTHER ROUND OF ADORINGLY POSSESSIVE KISSING... THEIR TONGUES, NOT EVEN WAITING FOR A SECOND, ARE SOON ENGAGED IN A SALSA OF DOMINANCE... HOT... MOIST... SOFT... DEEP... PERFECT~!] ^_~

_={O Always _  
_={O I wanna be with you _  
_={O And make believe with you _  
_={O And live in harmony, harmony _  
_={O Oh, love~_

[WITHOUT BREAKING THEIR LIPS APART, THEIR HAND TRAVELED THROUGH EVERY NOOK, CORNERS, CURVES, THEN INTO EACH OTHER'S SENSITIVITIES... THEIR VERY REVEALING LINGERIE-LIKE SWIMWEAR DID NOTHING TO HIDE THEIR PROUD HARDNESS BY THEN, AND WERE SOON DISCARDED AND ULTIMATE FORGOTTEN, AS TOGETHER THEY STOKED... PUMPED... LICKED... SUCKED... HUMPED... RODE... HAMMERED... THRUSTED... MOANED... CLIMAXED... AND ULTIMATELY CAME INTO PSYCHEDELIC PLEASURE HEAVEN~!] ^_~

**Fuji:** (panting in between kisses)  
OH KAMI-SAMA! YOU'RE S-SO GOOD! KUNI~ MNN~MITSU~! LOVE YOU SO MUCH~!

**Tezuka:** (so engrossed with his lover, that he's barely able to talk)  
I~AHNN~ I LOVE YOU, TOO, SYUUSU~MNNGH~ SYUUSUKE~!

[AS THE PERFECT COUPLE CONTINUED TO MAKE HOT WILD PASSIONATE SEX AT THE PINKISH-GLITTERING-SUNSET-HAZED BEACH, AMIDST THE ECSTATIC MERRIMENT OF SQUEALING NARWHALES AND DOLPHINES AND CHASTINE NEIGHS OF RAINBOW UNICORNS, the chorus replayed whilst gradually fading into darkening silence and curtain call, signaling the end of the play.]

**KREUZ24:** (A/N: I hope you you guys don't mind that I took-over as your stand-in narrator, since he had fumingly walked-out of his responsibilities. *Tsk-Tsk* Such disappointing unprofessionalism!)  
**AND THE PERFECT COUPLE, TEZUKA AND FUJI, LIVED PERFECTLY AND HAPPILY EVER AFTER~! THE END!**

Thank you everyone for sharing with us your precious time. We greatly hope that you had enjoyed the performance. Please see to it that all your belongings are with you before you leave.

AS FOR THE GUARDIANS OF THE LOST BOY WHO STOLE THE STAGE WITH HIS CUTENESS AND WET PANTS EARLIER BEFORE THE START OF THE PLAY, PLEASE RECLAIM HIM AT THE LOST AND FOUND SECTIONAL DEPARTMENT, LOCATED ON THE WEST WING OF THE THIRD FLOOR.

Exits are located at the furthest left and right sides of the venue, as guided by the luminous red and blue lights at the edges of the stair steps.

Once again, thank you! And have a pleasant day and a safe trip home, everyone!

**A/N: As for the audience reaction to the play, I leave that your, dear readers, reviews and comments, ne~**


End file.
